


Logan [Wolverine] entre os Inuítes

by lslauri



Category: Wolverine (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Inuit Character, Snow and Ice
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lslauri/pseuds/lslauri
Summary: Essa fanfic se passa alguns anos depois do gibi ORIGENS, onde Logan foge para a floresta depois de ter, acidentalmente, matado a Rose O'Hara.Aqui, ele passou algum tempo entre os lobos e acabou indo cada vez mais para o norte do país. Acabando por encontrar uma comunidade inuíte, bem como uma mulher que conseguirá mudar sua o rumo de sua vida.Img Adapted from a picture property of university of Washington Libraries, Special Collections Division - by: Liura Sanchez Lauri - 2020
Relationships: Logan (X-Men) & Original Character(s)





	1. O encontro com um sonho

Seu nome é Arnaaluk, como muitas outras inuítes que vieram antes dela, era esperado que se tornasse uma mulher forte (daí o significado de seu nome para as pessoas do vilarejo), mas ao contrário disso, ela resolveu romper com as tradições de seu povo e seguir o outro significado de seu nome: espírito de mulher que habita sob o mar (somente sua mãe suspeitava disto...).

O nome de sua mãe era Ahnah (mulher sábia) e ela realmente sabia muita coisa sobre o destino de seus filhos e filha e dos moradores do vilarejo, era considerada a xamã daquele local e, enquanto estava grávida de Arnaaluk e conversava com o Espírito ancestral que reencarnaria nela, foi conhecendo suas aptidões e, inclusive, sabia ser aquele Espírito responsável por muitas vitórias antigas daquele povo. Esse foi o motivo da escolha de seu nome. E enquanto ficou em contato com sua mãe, em tenra idade, foi sempre inspirada a seguir seu coração e realizar seus sonhos.

Arnaaluk mostrou que possuía uma alma diferente das outras mulheres do vilarejo: ela queria e precisava caçar! Como os homens faziam, como seu pai: Amaruq (lobo cinzento) e seus irmãos: Amaqjuaq (aquele mais forte); Inuksuk (no caminho certo) e Siqiniq (o sol) faziam. Siqiniq era o mais jovem e, antes dele vinha Arnaaluk. Amaqjuaq era o mais velho e não suportava a insistência da irmã em ir caçar com eles, deixando sempre as atividades mais árduas para ela cumprir. Contudo, o que lhe faltava em força ela compensava por um espírito forte e obstinado e, sem perceber, o irmão mais velho a deixava cada vez mais apta a realizar as tarefas destinadas aos homens.

Um dos locais onde esse povo nômade passava o verão era Kittigazuit, no delta do Rio Mackenzie. E era nesse local que uma vez por ano cerca de 1000 pessoas compareciam para uma caça coordenada às Belugas. Só que quando esse momento chegava, o povoado de Ahnah já estava explorando outras terras mais ao norte. Eles evitavam ao máximo a aglomeração com outros inuítes. Eles somente escolhiam parceiros de outros vilarejos e, como eram um povo considerado sábio e com algumas riquezas materiais, não era difícil realizar esses acordos.

Na tradição inuíte, se um homem fosse capaz de sustentar mais de uma mulher, ele poderia ter até três esposas e, alguns, realmente conseguiam essa façanha. Mas o povoado de Ahnah não tinha esse costume. Eram prioritariamente monogâmicos, mesmo que nem sempre fiéis.

Como é costume entre muitas sociedades mais antigas, as crianças podem explorar tudo o que lhes convém. Não existem amarras e os mais velhos, sejam adolescentes ou adultos ou anciãos estão sempre dispostos a responder suas dúvidas. E durante sua infância, Arnaaluk foi uma das mais questionadoras que a tribo já teve! Ela não conhecia limites e queria conhecer como tudo funcionava, dentro de cada um dos estratos e frequentava durante grande parte do dia o maior dos qadjgit (construções onde os homens ficavam trabalhando em equipamentos, contando histórias ou realizando rituais para que a caça fosse bem-sucedida) onde, na celebração das caçadas, ocorriam animadas danças com tambores, onde as mulheres participavam.

Desde cedo, seu pai Amaruq, percebeu sua capacidade de liderança e de exemplificação. Ela não tinha egoísmo em manter aquilo que aprendia para si. Sendo capaz de explicar e, se necessário, guiar as outras crianças de sua idade em explorações nunca feitas por elas. Havia uma certeza profunda, um conhecimento ancestral naquela pequena inuíte, sempre fomentado por seu pai, assim como por sua mãe. E era exatamente desse comportamento parental que nasceu o ciúme no coração do irmão mais velho, Amaqjuaq.

“Ela será alguém grande para este povo, não é, minha querida?” – conversava Amaruq.

“Desde sua concepção os deuses não deixam de informar o quanto ela vai nos ajudar; mas a que custo, meu amado?” – preocupava-se Ahnah...

“Arnaaluk veio para quebrar paradigmas... E toda quebra traz conflitos e dores... Queria tanto que Amaqjuaq vencesse o ciúme dentro de si, mas nem sendo o melhor dos pais, coisa que não somos, seríamos capazes de subtrair nem um floco de neve das tribulações pelas quais nossa querida filha precisa passar. Me abrace, venha!” – sentencia o amável Amaruq e os dois ficam trocando carícias até o sono chegar.

Os filhos dormiam todos no mesmo cômodo, vizinho ao dos pais, também aquecidos, mas por suas peles de animais que eles mesmos haviam caçado. Siqiniq, o mais jovem tinha uma das partes do cobertor feita com a pele de uma raposa; Arnaaluk possuía um lindo cobertor de peles de focas, assim como Inuksuk; já Amaqjuaq aquecia-se com a pele branca de um urso adulto, responsável pela única cicatriz presente no corpo musculoso do inuíte. Em seu braço esquerdo, quatro marcas das garras do urso. A batalha entre os dois já era contada nas rodas de conversa e havia se tornado uma espécie de lenda entre os mais jovens que aumentavam sua complexidade a cada narração.

Quando completou 10 anos Arnaaluk sentiu em seu âmago algo muito diferente, em um dia de verão específico. Um sorriso bobo iluminou seus lábios e ela não teve como deixar de dizer para si: “ele nasceu...”. E, realmente, ainda em solo canadense, só que no Território de Alberta, Elizabeth Howlett dava à luz a James Howlett, desse modo, selando o destino de nossa heroína, que passou o restante de sua infância aprimorando seus conhecimentos sobre a caça, a história e as mitologias do seu povo. Tornou-se uma mulher resoluta e amiga, confiável e valorosa. Sempre preparada a empreender aventuras entre seu povo.

Em sua casa, feita de madeira, com telhado bem inclinado para evitar acúmulo de neve e janelas bem pequenas para evitar a perda de calor, Arnaaluk mantinha-se, antes de adormecer, admirando a aurora boreal pelo diminuto espaço envidraçado. Ela adorava o baile das cores, imaginando ritmos que pudessem preencher aquela dança, isso a ajudava a dormir e embalava seus sonhos, onde a aurora boreal se comportava como uma passagem para outro tempo. Um tempo onde ela sempre se via mais velha, lutando contra criaturas míticas, ao lado de um nobre guerreiro, visivelmente não pertencente aos inuítes. Desde que se lembra de seus sonhos não consegue desvinculá-los dele... Eram os deuses avisando quem seria seu consorte e, mesmo seus pais dizendo o contrário e o quanto era necessário para alguém ter uma companhia e seguir ao menos alguns padrões daquela sociedade, um após o outro, Arnaaluk rejeitava seus pretendentes.

Quando sua mãe ficou velha demais para realizar todos os afazeres da casa a jovem inuíte já contava com 30 anos e, enquanto esperavam o retorno dos homens que haviam ido caçar, conversavam displicentemente:

“Peço desculpa, a você e a papai! Sei o quanto sofrem ao me ver perdendo o viço, sem aceitar nenhum pretendente... Eu também sofro! Meu sofrimento só não é maior do que minha certeza de que nenhum deles é meu consorte! Eu seria capaz de esculpi-lo em madeira, de pintá-lo em couros e de descrevê-lo com os mais lindos versos.” – e sua voz entristecia enquanto pedia uma paciência aos pais que nem ela mesma tinha...

“Eu entendo sua angústia, querida filha. Divido sua dor... E, no entanto, não consigo deixar de pensar que você poderia estar com alguém enquanto espera esse pretendente, não é mesmo?” – sua mãe a olhava, desafiadora – “Você já foi capaz de quebrar tantos paradigmas. Por que não mais esse? Sendo a primeira mulher a possuir mais de um marido?!”

“Mamãe! Como a senhora ousa incutir em minha mente um pensamento desses?!... Tenho certeza de que Akna¹ aprovaria. Mas eu sinto que essa seria uma grande traição ao meu coração... Não consigo explicar, mas é algo que sinto em todo meu corpo. A senhora me entende, não é?” – abraçando-a carinhosamente.

“Não só eu, minha criança, como também seu pai. Nossa preocupação está em presenciar sua espera e compartilhar sua dor. Mas sabemos de suas convicções e não pretendemos obrigá-la a nada. Nosso intuito é o mesmo para todos: sejam felizes! E, no geral, podemos dizer que você tem sido, não?” – olhando-a nos olhos, enquanto Amaruq entrava na casa, em companhia dos três filhos.

“Sim, eu estou feliz na maior parte do tempo. Fazendo o que gosto e sendo muito boa nisso.” – dando um olhar de enfrentamento para Amaqjuaq.

“Só se você for boa em atrapalhar as caçadas e atrasar as caravanas, irmãzinha...” – graceja o irmão mais velho, não esperando resposta e indo cumprimentar a matriarca, entregando vários pedaços de carne amarrados em cordas – “A caçada foi muito boa, minha mãe. Conseguimos pegar uma baleia e poderemos passar muitas semanas no calor de nossa casa!”

“Os cachorros foram sensacionais, mamãe!” – falava entusiasmado Siqiniq, com uma voz tão aveludada que, realmente, lembrava o calor do sol, enquanto também vinha cumprimentar a mãe – “Deram o sinal da chegada de estranhos que estavam pensando em nos roubar a carne!”

O rosto de Ahnah volta-se para o marido, em busca de uma resposta sobre aquele relato.

“Veja bem que nosso filho foi cuidadoso no uso das palavras, Ahnah... Realmente, chegaram estranhos atrás da carne: uma alcateia! À qual demos um pouco de nossa carne, pois pudemos perceber que estavam necessitando dela!” – e soltou uma estrondosa risada ao final.

Com isso, o semblante da matriarca desanuviou-se e todos foram processar a carne para comerem algo antes de dormir. Continuando a conversar sobre a alcateia de lobos, onde o pai explicou que a achou diminuída em número e que eles estavam bem magros.

“O inverno deve ter sido muito difícil... Chegar perto assim de humanos com cachorros não é algo comum entre os lobos, não é mesmo?” – enquanto mordia com gosto um naco de carne ainda suculenta.

Os irmãos mais novos contavam como receberam os rosnados de ameaça dos lobos com gracejos e, assim que soltaram os malamutes e estes partiram para cima dos lobos que recuaram sem desistir, todos perceberam o quanto aquela situação estava desesperadora e o quanto necessitavam daquela carne.

Essa grata família não foi até onde os lobos recuaram, senão, teriam percebido algumas pegadas que não eram caninas...

“De que adianta termos em abundância se a natureza não puder usufruir também, não é mesmo? Deixamos umas costelas para trás também, esperamos que eles consigam chegar antes dos outros animais...” – comentou Amaqjuaq.

A sinergia tão buscada entre sociedade e natureza era quase possível de ocorrer ali. Seus deuses estavam no céu, mas muitos apareciam em corpos de animais, na terra, para testar a moralidade dos humanos. Com isso, todos os passos feitos pelos inuítes contemplavam esse reconhecimento à Natureza. Tudo o que eles tinham deviam a ela, inclusive suas vidas! Se conseguiam passar pelo inverno rigoroso, com temperaturas abaixo de 40°C era graças aos animais que eram caçados dentro de determinados momentos e que tinham suas peles curtidas e costuradas. Geralmente, os humanos só conseguiam caçar os animais já mais velhos e debilitados. Eles não caçavam os doentes, mas sabiam que aqueles permitidos aos deuses de serem caçados eram os animais que já não podiam auxiliar a Natureza. Assim como ocorria com a morte dos humanos quando não podiam mais auxiliar seu povoado. Ao perceber a aproximação de seu fim, um inuíte avisava a família sobre a Grande Viagem e, ao embrenhar-se no deserto de gelo, sem armas ou possibilidade de fazer um iglu, então era de se esperar que sua carcaça servisse de alimento ao ciclo da natureza.

Jamais havia caçada de mães com filhotes; na época de reprodução, era proibido caçar se houvesse alimento suficiente na despensa e, caso não houvesse, era necessário acudir a um vizinho antes de pensar em caçar qualquer animal nesse momento. Se eles não fossem os responsáveis por manter esse equilíbrio, então isso poderia levá-los à própria ruína! Eles já possuíam a consciência ecológica que muitos, nos dias de hoje, só são capazes de falar, sem viver...

Arnaaluk revezava sua estadia com a mãe com Siqiniq, muito mais preocupado em estar com a mãe do que caçar. Era um espírito mais caseiro do que aventureiro e, apesar de ter participado das aventuras da irmã quando era mais novo, agora deixava claro que não pretendia competir com ela na caça ou na sobrevivência no gelo.

No dia seguinte, como não haviam trazido peixes e esse era o tipo de carne que a mãe deles mais apreciava, a filha resolveu fazer uma surpresa, comentando o que o pai achava sobre isso.

“Ela merece todo nosso carinho, não? Eu apenas peço que tome cuidado com os lobos, minha querida. Eles estão famintos e nada sutis... Não deseja que algum deles te acompanhe?” – acariciando o rosto da filha.

“Com certeza ela merece! E eu percebi o quanto a caçada os cansou, por isso questiono sobre ser possível ou prudente... Quero que descansem! Não irei tão longe e levarei um cão a mais, apenas para servir de guarda mesmo. O que acha?” – devolvendo o carinho e iniciando a colocação de suas botas.

“Excelente ideia! Rezarei para Arnakuagsak², sua caça será gloriosa, minha filha!” – e a auxiliou a colocar tudo o que precisava no seu trenó.

Partindo sob os auspícios do pai, a forte mulher parte até uma localidade onde sabidamente encontraria salmões. Isso levou meio dia, num galope muito bem conduzido e, após a pescaria, Arnaaluk teve a brilhante ideia de checar se conseguiria pescar alguns mariscos! Isso sim, seria uma surpresa! Ela já havia entrado, acompanhando outros inuítes, numa dessas perigosas cavernas naturais que aparecem, uma vez por ano e por poucas horas, do gelo que descobre lagos e mares. Não haveria problema”

Desde sua chegada ao local de pesca havia ouvido alguns uivos de lobos, mas não os tinha visto e, pela tranquilidade dos cães sabia que eles não apresentavam perigo.

Aproveitando a claridade do dia, iniciou a construção em espiral de seu iglu e, dentro de uma hora, já estava bem instalada no seu calor interno e com um fogo acesso, onde preparava um dos salmões que pescou.

Morar em um local tão frio, tinha seus privilégios. Ao pescar ou caçar, não demorava muito para que o alimento estivesse conservado pelo gelo! Impedindo assim sua degradação e, depois de alguns dias, as carnes estavam até curtidas. Ela não pretendia levar salmão defumado para sua mãe, portanto, tentaria encontrar uma das cavernas apenas durante a parte da manhã e, caso não encontrasse, voltaria para casa. Os mariscos seriam um bônus e provariam para Amaqjuaq, de uma vez por todas, o quanto ela era competente!

Enquanto dormia, já no meio da madrugada, os cães começaram a latir e se impacientar, houve uma luta e, sem fazer muito estardalhaço, engatinhou para fora do iglu com um arpão em riste, teve a nítida certeza de ver um homem, seminu, correndo com lobos para longe dali e com alguns salmões na mão.

Olhou os cães e, um deles, estava ferido por três perfurações redondas e profundas... Foi até o trenó e pegou um unguento que passou na ferida, tentando desvencilhar-se das mordidas do cachorro.

“Calma, Tulimaq! Se me morder não vou poder cuidar de você...” – ela conversava com o cão, ainda olhando para onde a forma humanoide havia corrido, enquanto pensava: “Por Silla!³ Será algum mau espírito? Buscando me assustar pois resolvi caçar sozinha?!” – e, a fim de espantá-lo e para incutir coragem a si mesma, ela brada na direção que eles correram: “Eu sou Arnaaluk e não estou sozinha! Silla e Tulok4 estão comigo e velam por minha segurança! Não ousem retornar!” – e, bufando, ela retorna para dentro do iglu, ao som de uivos, esperando a manhã chegar...

Ao ouvir os gritos da mulher, a forma humanoide apurou as orelhas, sorrindo pelo som das palavras ditas e, de certo modo, curioso por ser uma mulher. Ele uiva de volta, fazendo alguns lobos uivarem também e para de caminhar, ficando de cócoras enquanto oferece os salmões aos lobos que, após comer o envolvem para que todos durmam aquecidos. Mas ele não dorme. Fica de vigia para que sua cansada alcateia possa descansar.

“Nossa!... Faz uma cara que não ouço uma voz feminina... Já ouvi algumas vozes de homens, mas nenhuma mulher. Nunca quis levar a alcateia pra tão perto da civilização. Por que ela ‘tá sozinha no gelo? Pelo que ela pescou, dá pra ver que não precisa de ajuda...” – e ele não pode deixar de sacudir a cabeça, imaginando como uma mulher precisa ser forte para viver naquele lugar – “Peguei teu chêro, guria... Vou ficar na tua cola até achar que ‘cê ‘tá fora de perigo...”

A alcateia estava fraca por culpa daquele homem... Depois de ter enfrentado seu meio-irmão, Cão, no Yukon e ter matado a única mulher que amou, Rose, Logan desapareceu entre os lobos e acabou, por tanto ódio de si mesmo, vencendo o macho alfa daquela alcateia. Com isso, tomando seu lugar, a alcateia não tinha mais como manter-se, pois não nasciam mais filhotes e, decidido a morrer junto com os seus, ele os levou mais ao norte possível, mantendo-os longes dos humanos que poderiam caçá-los, mas distantes também da fartura de animais...

“É o preço que se paga... Tudo que eu toco, morre... Todos que eu me aproximo, sofrem... ‘Tô achando que o problema sou eu, mas... O que sou eu?!! Que porr@ são essas que saem das minhas mãos?! Por que eu não me canso e nem fico machucado por muito tempo?!” – e enquanto pensava o dia ia nascendo, iluminando os vários tons de branco daquele lugar inóspito.

Arnaaluk quase não dorme depois do ataque, fica buscando em seu acervo mental alguma alusão ao que tinha visto, sem conseguir... Não havia nenhum relato parecido na cultura inuíte... Então, o que era aquilo?!

Pegando um pedaço de carne defumada como café da manhã e dando água e carne aos cães, ela retira tudo de dentro do iglu e, ao invés de destruí-lo, resolve deixá-lo em pé, pensando que um homem seminu pode querer um pouco mais de quentura durante suas noites...

Inicia sua jornada rumo a uma encosta próxima, onde possivelmente, os raios de sol e a finura da camada de gelo possa ter deixado aberta uma entrada para qualquer caverna. Ela contava com isso para pegar alguns mariscos. Mas precisava ser rápida! Essas cavernas costumavam desabar se o clima ficasse mais quente, ou fechar com o caçador dentro, se alguma tempestade de neve a pegasse de surpresa.

Consultando o céu e questionando os deuses em seu interior, ela nada percebeu que a fizesse desistir do intento. Mas as tempestades de neve costumam aparecer no Ártico como as tempestades de areia no deserto: sem aviso prévio!

Contudo, os inuítes precisam confiar em si mesmos e na sua capacidade de ler a natureza. E ela não havia se confundido até aquele momento antes!

De longe, Logan e sua matilha a acompanhavam, também nada percebendo de diferente ao redor. Apenas estudando um pouco mais sobre a mulher que se aventurava no gelo. Suas parelhas de cães eram muito bem treinadas e, ao ver um preso na parte de trás, solitário e mancando, conseguiu perceber que aquele era o cão que o havia atacado para proteger os salmões. O canadense não consegue deixar de soltar um “bem feito!” e, em seguida, passa a notar os grandes cabelos negros da mulher, presos em duas tranças que esvoaçavam e que eram presas na ponta por dois lindos pedaços polidos de osso ou dente, amarrados por tendões de foca.

Havia algo magnético nela que o fazia prosseguir, mesmo percebendo o quanto sua alcateia estava debilitada. Quando a moça resolve parar, por ter encontrado uma das formações que buscava, ele também resolve ir atrás de algo para os seus comerem; estava sentindo um cheiro de urso e, com certeza, ele os estava seguindo achando que poderia comer um lobo fraco e velho.

“He... Mal sabe tu o que vai encontrar, ursão!”

E parte, seguido por outros dois lobos, enquanto três deles ficam ali, esperando. O urso não era muito grande e estava magro, mesmo assim, serviu para saciar a fome dos lobos e das lobas que obrigaram Logan a comer alguma coisa. Para não fazer nenhuma desfeita, ele ejeta uma das garras da mão direita *SNIKT* e corta um pedaço, *SNAKT* fazendo firula para comer, desejando mesmo que eles comessem mais, afinal, ele devia isso a eles...

Enquanto come aquela carne, o sabor dos pratos que a Rose costumava fazer enchem sua memória gustativa o que liga a sua memória olfativa e suas memórias visuais. Por alguns segundos, ele sorri do sorriso dado pela memória a sua frente, uma mulher ruiva de olhos verdes e vestido de chita cheio de flores. Mas essa memória logo é interrompida por outra: um vestido de tafetá verde, cheio de sangue... O sangue mesclado ao cabelo ruivo e suas mãos cheias dele.

Ele joga um pequenino pedaço de carne para longe. Os lobos o encaram e levantam as orelhas, indagando o que viria a seguir. Fazendo ruídos que eles entendiam, pediu para ficarem ali que ele voltaria. Um aperto em seu peito o fez olhar na direção onde a mulher inuíte estava e, mais ao longe, após apurar a visão, pôde perceber que vinha uma tempestade. Ele precisava avisá-la! Cavando um buraco para abrigar os lobos, caso não voltasse antes da tempestade, ele partiu, correndo com os quatro membros para ganhar mais espaço. Os lobos ganiram, mas obedeceram a seu mestre.

Não tardou muito para que ele chegasse até o trenó e, seguindo as pegadas da mulher, se questionasse para onde ela estava indo e por quê? Uma lagoa ainda congelada nas bordas, mas já com fina camada de gelo no centro mostrava que um leve degelo havia alcançado aquelas paragens. Sua atenção foca numa voz que vinha de dentro de uma caverna natural. A entrada devia ter uns 2 metros de diâmetro e sua localização, abaixo de uma grossa camada de neve, a fazia parecer um local perigoso para se entrar; alguns filetes de água de degelo passavam por aquela abertura e rumavam até o lago.

“Eu não acredito...” – Logan pensou – “Será que essa louca veio se matar?”

Apurando as orelhas na entrada da caverna ele pôde ouvir alguns xingamentos e o som de algo arrastando no gelo. Com isso, conseguiu fazer uma ideia de que a entrada era mais larga que o interior e, portanto, não era prudente entrar para avisá-la. Ele também não queria assustá-la, mas ao voltar o olhar para a tempestade viu o quanto ela havia avançado naquela hora e decidiu agir.

Fazendo uma concha com as mãos, ele tomou fôlego e gritou para dentro da caverna:

“Moça! Você fala minha língua?! Precisa sair daí! Vem vindo uma nevasca!”

Ele ouviu quando a cabeça dela bateu no teto da caverna e quando praguejou, retornando de ré pelo mesmo caminho até onde foi possível virar o corpo e ficar de frente para a entrada da caverna.

Arnaaluk tinha, além da faca que trouxe para remover os mariscos, outra faca dentro da bota, caso precisasse e, ao ouvir alguém gritando na porta, uma voz masculina, num idioma que nunca tinha ouvido, ficou apreensiva. Pela primeira vez na sua vida, não sabia direito como agir e se arrependeu de não ter deixado um dos cães na porta da caverna.

“Espero que eu não pague com minha vida por esse erro... Eu acho que conheço essa voz, mas o que ela disse? Será alguma brincadeira de Amaqjuaq?”

Logan sentou pacientemente a alguma distância da entrada, de braços cruzados, peito nu. Ao redor de sua genitália, apenas uma pele de lobo amarrada com uma corda trazida da civilização.

Depois de uns 25 minutos esperando, o capuz do casaco de foca apareceu na porta, seguido de todo o resto do corpo da mulher. O canadense, nessa época, contava com 20 anos e, ao sair e vê-lo sentado no meio da neve sem nada cobrindo-o, Arnaaluk ficou confusa e, ainda mais, quando viu seu rosto! Era ele, o homem em seus sonhos! Estava com os cabelos desgrenhados e um pouco mais de barba, mas os olhos não mentiam! Sem conseguir conter a emoção, a inuíte senta-se, imitando a pose do homem-deus-espírito e começa a encará-lo curiosamente.

Com esse momento de choque ocorrendo nos dois lados, pois assim que a contemplou Logan soube que a amava e isso o fez pensar nos lobos, em Rose, em tudo que tocava e como terminava. Ambos tiveram alguns minutos de minuciosa especulação.

<Quem é você? É um Espírito da Neve?> – questionou a mulher – fazendo sua voz alcançar o homem como se fosse uma manta de peles, quente e aconchegante. Seu timbre acerta a orelha de Logan e ele suspira. Infelizmente, não entendeu uma palavra, mas sentiu no tom que era uma pergunta.

<Desculpa, gata, mas não falo seu idioma...> – enquanto sinalizava com a cabeça negativamente e deixava o semblante triste. Lembrando-se subitamente do motivo de sua exposição, ele levanta a cabeça bruscamente, fazendo-a pegar a faca que estava escondida dentro de sua manga. Ele sorri diante daquela atitude, pensando que se a quisesse morta, ela já estaria. Apontando para o horizonte, ele tira a mulher de seu transe, ao ver o quanto a tempestade estava próxima!

<Não temos tempo de procurar um abrigo! Preciso trazer os cachorros para dentro da caverna!> – e ela se movia na direção do trenó, correndo até os cães.

<Não! Tu não pode tentar voltar! Não dá tempo! Acho que a caverna é nossa única saída!... Os cachorros não vão sobreviver, solta eles!...> – e correu para a mesma direção, assustando Arnaaluk.

E ele chega primeiro, sendo confrontado pelos cães que lembraram do ataque na noite passada. Ela monta no trenó e toca os cachorros para que corram em direção a caverna, sem tentar dar explicações ao homem. Ele, então, percebe que ela não vai se livrar dos cães, mas sim salvá-los da tempestade. Pensando nos lobos e na impossibilidade de trazê-los para a caverna também, Logan então resolve voltar para onde eles estavam. Lutaria por eles, como ela estava fazendo pelos seus cães.

Descendo veloz do trenó, a inuíte solta os cães e joga um pedaço de carne para dentro da caverna. Apesar de receosos, eles correm para lá e são seguidos pela mulher, que usa o trenó como porta para a tempestade não entrar na caverna. Quando estava posicionando o trenó ela vê o canadense correndo para outro lugar e tenta gritar para que ele não vá, sem sucesso. As ventanias que antecedem a tempestade levaram sua voz para longe e, também, assinalaram que não havia mais tempo.

Logan chega no local e vê os lobos dentro do buraco, todos abaixam as orelhas e soltam ganidos quando o veem, em reconhecimento. Ele havia pegado uma das peles do trenó antes de Arnaaluk sumir com ele e, entrando no buraco, ele se cobre e cobre os lobos com aquela pele, afundando as pontas na neve e desejando que a tempestade passasse tão rápida quanto chegou...

\---

No povoado, Ahnah é consultada pelo receoso pai sobre a vida de sua filha. Ambos estavam muito preocupados, pois ao acordar a mãe teve um pressentimento estranho. Não era algo que terminasse mal, mas era um sentimento de angústia ou urgência que precedia uma felicidade indizível e, pela angústia, ambos estavam preocupados. Passaram a noite em orações e partiram para a direção onde ela havia ido pegar os salmões. Mesmo com sua idade, Ahnah acompanhou a excursão, sabendo que aquele era um momento único, para si e para sua filha.

Assim que avistaram a tempestade, os corações dos genitores se apertaram. Eles confiavam na rota natural das coisas... Mas ver sua filha exposta a algo tão grande era difícil.

“Eu vou sozinho, pai e mãe! Posso chegar antes da tempestade se estiver num trenó mais leve. Vocês ficam aqui e se mantenham a salvo, hein?!” – sentenciou Amaqjuaq – “Se a tempestade não a matou eu mesmo farei isso! Como ela foi egoísta em fazê-los passar por isso!!”

Os pais não responderam. Ele tinha razão, chegaria mais rápido se fosse sozinho... Amaruq desejou que a segunda sentença fosse uma brincadeira...

Com a ajuda dos filhos, construíram um iglu maior para os quatro em menos de uma hora e, assim, colocaram-se a disposição da natureza e de seus desígnios. Os cães também tiveram pequenos iglus construídos e podiam manter-se quentes durante o vento cortante.

Amaqjuaq viu, de longe, todo o movimento de Arnaaluk e do estranho seminu. Viu quando ela partiu para a caverna e aprovou, mentalmente, a atitude dela perante o momento. “Muito bom! Eu teria feito o mesmo!”

Seu desejo era ir atrás do estranho e confrontá-lo, mas não havia tempo para isso, o guerreiro, então, prendendo o trenó com alguns arpões ao solo, cobre-o com algumas peles e traz todos os cães para dentro dessa cabana improvisada, rezando para que seja o suficiente.

A tempestade fustiga a todos onde chega. Atingindo primeiro a caverna e a cabana-trenó, ambos sentem de modo diferente. Arnaaluk precisou fazer força para que o trenó não saísse voando com a força das rajadas, isso nos primeiros minutos, depois, a quantia de neve fez o peso necessário para manter o trenó no local.

Amaqjuaq não tinha o que fazer, apenas segurar as peles e acalmar os cães, sentindo o peso do acúmulo da neve sobre eles. Suas tentativas de remover o peso foram infrutíferos e ele já imaginava o trabalho que daria escavar por toda aquela neve antes que ela virasse gelo!

Logan também sente o peso da neve sobre a pele, dois lobos não conseguem manter-se calmos e saem correndo, durante a tempestade. “NÃO!” – Logan grita, sem ser ouvido por eles. Eram os machos que, vez ou outra, o confrontavam pelo posto de alfa na alcateia. “Que vocês fizeram?...” Isso o fez aconchegar ainda mais as três lobas restantes, deitando-se no chão e levantando as pernas, para que a pele não os soterrasse.

Depois de passada a tormenta, ainda era possível ver as duas últimas camadas de tijolos do grande iglu feito pela família. Ao ver que o buraco superior não tinha sido soterrado, os irmãos deram graças e, os pais, respiraram aliviados. Pediram a Siqiniq, o mais franzino, para que saísse pelo buraco e contasse como estava lá fora, sendo informados sobre a altura que a neve atingiu.

“Os dois devem estar soterrados! Precisamos ir atrás deles!” – Siqiniq sugeriu.

“Não, meu pequeno... Os deuses dizem que não é momento para atitudes precipitadas... Ainda é cedo, o Sol aparecerá e poderemos ter um quadro melhor de como agir.” – sentenciou a mãe, pegando um alforje de pele de baleia e tirando algumas tiras de carnes para que todos pudessem comer, fazendo com sua atitude calma que os outros se acalmassem também.

Não foi fácil identificar quando a tempestade parou. Os uivos dos ventos iam sendo abafados pelas camadas de neve e, somente Logan, com sua audição supersensível, conseguiu perceber o silêncio real após a passagem da tormenta.

Com suas pernas ele sentiu o peso da neve sobre si e, infelizmente, não gostou do que sua mente calculou. As três lobas emanavam um odor de medo e isso não servia para ajudá-lo a se concentrar... O instinto, nessas horas, pode congelar um homem. E ele não podia deixar esse lado congelado, senão só sobraria o lado animal e ele não era um animal!

Como eram quatro seres respirando o mesmo ar, logo não teria mais oxigênio para todos e, portanto, era necessário fazer algo o quanto antes. O único caminho era para cima e o único jeito era liberando sua fúria interior, mas... E aquela tênue linha que ele sente sempre que libera esse lado, tão saborosa que o canadense não quer mais recuperar a racionalidade. Isso poderia ser um problema com o que está em jogo.

“Mas quer saber, dane-se! Ou é isso, ou nada!” *SNIKT*

E em suas primeiras estacadas com as garras de osso na neve, seus instintos o fazem sentir o cheiro forte daquele urso antes predado e, desviando o caminho para o lado daquele cheiro, Logan cria uma saída precária, que poderia desabar a qualquer momento sobre as lobas atrás dele, mas que vai – milagrosamente – funcionando. Assim que chegam aos despojos do urso, o canadense volta a cavar para cima e dentro de um curto percurso, estão cegos pela claridade do Sol. Ele termina de ajudar as lobas e olha a paisagem ao redor, totalmente modificada pela tempestade. Sem nada dizer às três que estavam com ele, sai correndo para onde lembrava estar a entrada da caverna e reza para que ela não tenha colabado com o novo peso. Usando seus sentidos superaguçados, ele consegue sentir o cheiro da pele de baleia que envolvia o trenó, bem como os cheiro dos cachorros e da mulher, mesmo que de modo bem tênue.

*SNIKT* fazendo movimentos como quem nada de peito, ele vai jogando a neve para trás de si e, ao perceber o que o macho alfa fazia, as lobas resolveram ajudar, mantendo uma distância segura das garras elas também foram desbastando a neve que já iniciava a derreter devido a quentura do Sol.

Depois de uns 10 minutos cavando e tomando cuidado para não criar um túnel sobre si, o mutante encosta as garras em algo mais firme e as guarda *SNAKT* continuando com as mãos. As lobas se aproximam num frenesi, cavando com todas as forças e, quando descobre que era mesmo o trenó, ele solta:

<’Cê ‘tá viva aí dentro, guria?> – receoso do que as lobas podiam fazer a ela.

<É você, forasteiro?! Já passou a nevasca?> – e libera as cordas que prendiam o trenó a entrada, fazendo com que ele se mexesse um pouco.

Assim que ouve a voz da mulher ele relaxa e ao ver o trenó se movimentando e a reação das lobas, em posição de ataque, ele viu que aquilo não ia funcionar... Contudo, um ruído ouvido por elas e por ele os faz virar a cabeça em direção à cidade. Rosnando e correndo naquela direção, elas começam a cavar a neve num ponto, ao que Logan pensa ser algum animal soterrado e as deixa, assim ele poderia auxiliar a inuíte. Segurando o trenó e sacudindo-o levemente, ele termina de soltá-lo da entrada e percebe que ela já está em pé, com olhar sorridente, segurando os cães que queriam partir para cima do estranho. Bradando com eles ela os faz ir para trás e, então, inclina levemente o dorso em agradecimento ao que ele retribui e dá espaço para ela sair dali e reagrupar os cães ao equipamento.

Como ambos não se entendiam, não eram necessárias palavras. Os dois percebiam o quanto a visão do outro o agradava. O jovem também sorria com os olhos e, quando começaram a ouvir gritos humanos é que voltaram sua atenção na direção das lobas.

Era possível ver uma cena inusitada. As três lobas puxavam, sem cuidado, um braço que estava enterrado na neve e, deste braço saía um arpão. Assim que divisaram o que realmente era, Arnaaluk gritou, mesmo sem saber quem era:

<Precisamos ajudá-lo! As lobas vão destroçar seu braço!> – e correu naquela direção, armada com outro arpão e levando um dos cães o qual estava amarrado na parte de trás do trenó.

Logan não precisou correr na mesma direção. Na verdade, ele correu transversalmente àquela cena e, antes da mulher chegar perto das lobas, uivou para elas, chamando-as. Elas e a inuíte pararam o que faziam e olharam para quem uivava e ao ver aquela matilha largar o braço ensanguentado e partir na direção do estranho, Arnaaluk não pode deixar de repetir a pergunta: “O que é ele?!”

A mulher inicia a escavação para ajudar a retirar a pessoa da neve e se assusta ao reconhecer as roupas como sendo de seu irmão mais velho. O sangue já havia parado devido a constrição dos vasos e a dormência fazia com que Amaqjuaq não se incomodasse com o ferimento. Ele não demonstrou nenhum sinal de alegria ao ver a irmã, apenas bradou:

“Você está louca?! Onde estava com a cabeça ao vir tão longe, sozinha?! Será que sempre vai preocupar nossos pais?” – e ajudava os cães a sair do buraco, sem esperar uma resposta.

“Você veio sozinho atrás de mim, Amaqjuaq?” – ela questionou, preocupada com os ferimentos.

“Eles estão há alguns quilômetros de distância, Arnaaluk. Espero que tenham conseguido fazer um iglu antes da nevasca... Droga! Perdi meu trenó...” – tentando puxar a grande peça enterrada na neve, sem sucesso.

Enquanto ele respondia e se entretinha em recuperar o trenó, a mulher volta o olhar onde havia deixado o forasteiro. Mas nem sinal dele ou dos lobos... “Será mesmo um espírito?”

“Que cara é essa, mulher?! Aliás, você deve ter visto o que me atacou, não? Por que não foi caçá-lo?” – iniciando a caminhada até o trenó da irmã.

Ela demora um pouco a sair do transe de suas próprias dúvidas e, então, responde:

“Eu estava só pensando... Não existem muitas histórias sobre espíritos na neve, né? Eu acho que vi um... E que ele me ajudou a escapar da nevasca e, depois, me resgatou da caverna onde entrei. – ela dizia mais para si mesma – Ah! Claro que sei o que te atacou, irmão. Foram três lobos. Magros e, provavelmente, famintos...”

“Seriam os mesmos que deixamos a carne da baleia? Mas eram cinco...”

“É mesmo! Vocês também encontraram lobos... Olha, esses eram diferentes, a cor da pelagem era preta. O de vocês também?”

“Sim! Sim! Sabia que devíamos ter matado os desgraçados! Eles podem ser um perigo para as pessoas na vila... Estão com tanta fome que ignoram o medo...”

“Havia um homem com eles...” – ela diz baixinho, mas o irmão ouve.

“O quê?! Como assim?” – amarrando os seus cães ao trenó da irmã e tomando a frente, para encontrar o restante da família.

“Era um homem branco, bem hirsuto, de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis. Ele estava seminu. E os lobos pararam de te atacar quando ele os chamou, uivando! Eu nunca vi nada assim...” – omitindo o fato dele ser o homem que aparecia em seus sonhos. Essa revelação ela guardaria somente para a mãe, quando conseguisse ficar a sós com ela!

Ao longe, Logan vê o caminho que fazem e um ardume interno o impulsiona a seguir o comboio, de longe.

“O que tu vai fazer, Logan?” – ele se questionava, sendo acompanhado pelas lobas com carinhas de interrogação – “Não tem como negar essa fagulha dentro de ti. Aquela mulher precisa ser tua!”

\----

LEGENDAS:

¹Deusa da fertilidade e do parto.

²Deusa dos caçadores.

³Deus do céu.

4Deus das estrelas.


	2. Minha flor preciosa!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essa fanfic se passa alguns anos depois do gibi ORIGENS, onde Logan foge para a floresta depois de ter, acidentalmente, matado a Rose O'Hara.  
> Aqui, ele passou algum tempo entre os lobos e acabou indo cada vez mais para o norte do país. Acabando por encontrar uma comunidade inuíte, bem como uma mulher que conseguirá mudar sua o rumo de sua vida.
> 
> Img Adapted from a picture property of university of Washington Libraries, Special Collections Division - by: Liura Sanchez Lauri - 2020

Várias semanas haviam passado. A família da Arnaaluk estava toda bem, os homens cada vez mais fortes, Siqiniq cada vez mais decidido a abraçar seu lado feminino e, com isso, era difícil a mulher ficar sozinha com sua mãe... Mas não era possível esconder, por tanto tempo, um sentimento assim de uma xamã e, numa tarde que Arnaaluk não havia saído com os irmãos e o pai para o qadjgit, onde foram consertar os trenós. Ahnah foi direta com o filho:

“Siqiniq, querido... Preciso que vá com seus irmãos, pois os espíritos querem falar com sua irmã e eu sinto em meu coração que é algo muito pessoal. Sim, meu filho?”

“Claro, minha mãe. Sei que nessas horas não é a senhora que fala, mas a xamã dentro da senhora e, nesse caso, eu só devo acatar. Mesmo que aquele lugar me oprima sobremaneira...”

“Então, como mãe, não te pedirei isso... Vou convidar Arnaaluk a um passeio.”

E, sabendo da condição de saúde delicada de sua mãe, Siqiniq sorri e se antecipa. Abraçando-a e negando com a cabeça, dizendo que quem sairia seria ele.

“A quentura de nossa casa é o melhor lugar para os espíritos, minha mãe!”

“Ou para minha saúde, querido filho?” – e termina de acariciar suas costas enquanto ele sai.

A senhora então dirige-se para o quarto dos filhos, onde encontra Arnaaluk deitada no chão, como uma estrela-do-mar, com braços e pernas abertos, fitando o teto, cheio de dentes e ossículos pendurados. Ela não se move quando a mãe entra e apenas diz:

“Eu sinto que vou explodir, minha mãe! Explodir de felicidade e de angústia! É possível? Conter no mesmo coração essas eternidades antagônicas?” – sua voz saiu um pouco mais alta do que ela desejava. Lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos.

“Os sentimentos são sempre complementares, meu amor... É a mesma energia, sendo compreendida como antagônica por nós porque somos criaturas binárias. Mas, no fundo, seu coração só tem um desejo, um sentimento. Aquele que os deuses sabem ser o mais certo para você nesse momento! Como eu estou feliz por você, criança! Deve ser uma alegria imensurável conseguir ver um sonho, não é mesmo?”

“Co-como a senhora sabe?! Eu não contei a ninguém. E, sinceramente, é isso que está me consumindo! Eu preciso voltar à neve, preciso vê-lo de novo! Mas... pela primeira vez, tenho medo, minha mãe!”

“Medo? Não seria ansiedade? Eu sei desde o dia que voltamos da nevasca. Seu semblante se alterou, suas atitudes se alteraram. Você andava mais feliz, mas mais esquecida, mais cantarolante, mais pensativa e, ao jogar meus adivinhatórios, não parava de vir o significado “sonho”. Então, eu pedi aos deuses que me permitissem ver o que você viu e eles me mostraram um homem branco, com pelos negros e olhos azuis, meio fera, meio razão. Com uma capacidade incrível para o bem, se for corretamente orientado. Eu nunca fiquei tão orgulhosa de você, minha querida!”

A jovem foi aumentando, durante a narrativa, sua assombração em relação aos poderes da xamã, bem como foi alterando sua postura e sentando-se aos pés da matrona, de costas para ela.

“Nós não falamos o mesmo idioma, mas nos reconhecemos. Eu tenho certeza! Posso dizer pelo olhar dele e, desde então, estou esperando que ele chegue... Mas não creio que consiga esperar mais!”

“Os deuses pediram algo quase impossível, então... – ela se virou para olhá-la – Pediram paciência, minha filha!” – o olhar da mulher embaçou com algumas lágrimas.

“Eu já esperei tanto! E, com isso, ficam as duas opções: dá pra esperar mais? Ou é preciso agir como uma orca e despedaçar a distância entre nós, de tanto que já esperei? Pela primeira vez, eu não sei o que fazer... Acho sábio ouvir os deuses, não?”

“Se for possível, filhinha. Se for possível...” – e a matrona começou a cantar algo antigo enquanto pegava em seu bolso um pente de osso de baleira e refazia duas tranças nos longos cabelos da filha. Com isso, ela foi se entregando ao sono e quando menos se deu conta, estava sonhando.

Não estava mais dentro de casa, estava no meio da neve e, ao olhar para suas mãos, não eram mais as mãos de uma mulher. Eram mãos fortes e estranhamente pesadas nos antebraços, havia algo de diferente ali. A inuíte pôde perceber que na mente daquele corpo havia agora, algumas palavras em Siglitun¹, aprendidas em poucas semanas. Ela não sabia explicar, mas compreendia que ele havia procurado um vilarejo vizinho, vestido em peles de urso branco e lobo preto, sendo aceito como mão-de-obra entre os homens daquele local e, foi lá que ele aprendeu o suficiente para conversar. Voltando sua presença na colina, seu hálito fazia o ar frio condensar diante de si e a mulher, através desses olhos, olhava para o seu próprio vilarejo. Acompanhava com a visão a caminhada desanimada de Siqiniq até a grande casa onde os homens arrumavam os acessórios de caça, seus olhos fitaram o chão e viram as três lobas, enquanto ele grunhia algo e elas se sentavam, aguardando. Uma urgência foi crescendo dentro de si e, correndo a passos largos, Arnaaluk via seus pés masculinos dentro de botas de pele de urso, aproximarem-se cada vez mais de sua própria casa. Seria possível que ele estava mesmo chegando naquele momento?

Ahnah percebeu uma energia por trás da casa, algo que ela já havia sentido antes, quando viu o forasteiro pelos olhos da filha; despertando docemente Arnaaluk de seu transe, a matrona somente acenou com a cabeça:

“Ele está aqui. Te esperando na lateral da casa. Ele já deu muitos passos, minha filha. Acho que agora, até os deuses vão entender que suas passadas não são por mera impaciência, não é mesmo?”

Sem dizer palavra, a mulher veste-se com uma blusa de pele de foca, calça sua bota de pele de raposa e suas luvas, respirando fundo, olhando para a mãe antes de abrir a porta e se lançar no desconhecido. Os passos até a lateral da casa pareciam não ter fim, contudo, enquanto ela andava, o vento amigo levou até Logan o cheiro de sua amada, sob os odores das peles curtidas havia algo único, pertencente somente a ela, um cheiro adocicado com a persistência do almíscar. E foi então que ele não esperou mais, caminhou seguindo a fragrância, encontrando-a rente à parede da casa, bem perto de virar a esquina e encontrá-lo também.

Seus olhares sorriram; em seguida, seus lábios; vendo-o totalmente vestido, barba feita e cabelo penteado, nesse momento, ela não teve nenhuma dúvida: era aquela a imagem de seus sonhos:

“Você veio. Me encontrou!” – ela balbuciou.

“Sim... Eu vim!” – ele respondeu, resoluto. Sua mente fervilhando de outras ideias e frases, mas ele não tinha como se expressar corretamente ainda... Seus atos tinham que dizer mais e, estendendo a mão na direção do rosto da mulher, sem oposição dela, que fechou os olhos, aguardando por esse toque e pela energia liberada por ele! Logan percebeu, antes mesmo de tocá-la, uma leve cócega na ponta dos dedos, como se eletricidade estivesse aproximando os dois. Arnaaluk abre os olhos, confirmando ter sentido algo diferente também e, antes dele desistir de prosseguir, ela apoia sua mão esquerda, com uma grossa luva, na mão direita dele e a faz tocar sua tez, criando um arrepio recíproco. Ahnah olhava tudo de sua janela, sentia as energias da filha e do estranho e sabia, dentre todas as coisas do mundo, o quanto aquele amor estava predestinado!

Sem conseguir mais manter a distância, abraçam-se e Logan aproxima devagar seus lábios do dela, controlando seu instinto para não agir impulsivamente e afastá-la. Ela sorri desse autocontrole, aproximando seus lábios do dele enquanto sentencia:

“Eu nasci pra te amar, Yutu²” – e se entregou ao beijo dele.

Ahnah distanciou-se da pequena janela, foi para a cozinha preparar uma farta refeição para eles.

Arnaaluk sabia que jamais sentiria frio novamente. A sensação daquele beijo seria sempre a fornalha de seu corpo. Ela se distancia sorrindo e, pegando-o pela mão esquerda o puxa em direção da porta da casa. Ele obtempera:

“Faz muito tempo...” – parando seu corpanzil, como que congelado pelo receio.

“A xamã, minha mãe, precisa te conhecer. Eu também preciso te conhecer, estranho... Não tenha receio. Venha.” – e seus pés sobem o primeiro degrau, distanciando-se dele para que essa mesma distância o descongelasse.

E, como os lobos precisam de um estímulo para se aproximar dos humanos, como um pedaço de carne ou osso, assim também, Logan sentiu-se estimulado a entrar na casa daquela doce desconhecida.

A recepção da xamã retira toda dúvida. Ele era bem-vindo naquele lar e não tinha como estar mais feliz em sua vida. Estendendo os braços e tocando nos ombros do canadense, ela se apresenta:

“Ahnah, sou mãe de Arnaaluk e xamã desse vilarejo. Sede bem-vindo, Yutu!”

Segunda vez que ouvia essa palavra ao referir-se a ele, mas não sabia ainda o que significava. Deixaria para outra hora essa resposta. Que nome mais lindo o da mulher! Era uma melodia para ele. Retribuindo o cumprimento, ele se prostra diante da xamã e diz:

“Sou Logan. Nasci para servir sua casa...”

“Minha casa? Ou minha filha?!” – e solta uma gostosa gargalhada depois dessa frase.

“Mamãe!” – retruca Arnaaluk, corada pela apreciação de Ahnah.

E, respondendo rápido, ele concorda:

“Sirvo sua casa através de Arnaaluk, caso consiga sua benção, venerável Ahnah...” – não havia levantado os olhos, mantinha-se prostrado pois havia sido instruído a ter extrema reverência aos xamãs.

Elas se entreolham e sorriem. Ahnah comenta algo sobre já estar convencida, mas seu marido era também passível de dar bençãos. Ela explica que não vivem sozinhas, avisa sobre os desafios que seriam impostos pelos homens da casa e, sabendo o quanto esses desafios não poderiam ser mais duros que a vida anterior entre os lobos, ele acede, aceitando a mão da mais velha para levantar-se:

“Venha! Coma conosco e beba um pouco antes deles chegarem! Logan!” – levando-o até a cozinha.

Logan e Arnaaluk respeitavam Ahnah, mas não conseguiam parar de olhar um para o outro. O desejo do toque quase sobrelevando a razão. Quando a anciã se ausentava para pegar mais bebida ou para trazer outro tipo de carne, as mãos dos dois se procuravam e aquela mesma eletricidade era sentida. Ambos sorriam.

“Não será fácil, meu querido Logan... Tenho irmãos ciumentos... Ouso chamar um deles de cruel!” – sentenciou Arnaaluk – “Mas eu estarei ao teu lado, em tudo que te fizerem passar, sempre que possível!”

“E se não ‘tiver em pessoa, saiba que ‘tará em mim mesmo. A partir de agora, eu sou você, Arnaaluk...” – olhando profundamente nos olhos escuros da mulher. Ela se embriaga ao ouvir seu nome pronunciado pelo amado, mas o encanto se quebra quando a porta se abre e vozes masculinas enchem a pequena casa. Amaruq é o primeiro a adentrar a cozinha, estranhando que sua esposa não veio encontrá-lo na sala. Ele fica mudo ao ver o estranho, mas logo a expressão de felicidade no olhar da filha o faz compreender tudo:

“Então, ele finalmente chegou, Arnaaluk?” – indo cumprimentar a esposa e ficando ao lado dela, enquanto encara a filha.

“Sim, meu pai. Ele chegou. Nem cedo, nem tarde. Na hora certa para os deuses... Seu nome é Logan. E ele veio do Sul.”

O modo como todos aceitavam e até mesmo esperavam sua chegada era uma deliciosa charada para o canadense. Ele esperava, um dia, compreender isso. E muito mais. Entender como aquelas pessoas viviam de acordo com a Natureza. Como respeitavam, tranquilamente, seus desígnios. E, acima de tudo, como cultivavam a paciência e a força interior! Era nítido que toda a força física que possuía, pela vida dura nas florestas e, depois, naquela parte do ártico, não eram mais incríveis do que a paz nos olhos daquelas pessoas ao seu redor.

“Sou Amaruq, pai de Arnaaluk e de Amaqjuaq, Inuksuk e Siqiniq.” – que se apresentavam enquanto eram nomeados. Pelo olhar raivoso de Amaqjuaq, Logan infere ser ele o irmão mais velho e ao perceber os olhares compreensivos dos outros dois irmãos o canadense confirma ser esse seu novo lar.

Novamente, apresenta-se reverentemente, começando pelo pai e, depois, aos irmãos. Recebendo uma olhada fria do mais velho e um abraço contente do mais novo ele estende a mão da amizade e retorna para o lado da amada.

“Esta noite você poderá dormir em nossa sala, mas amanhã lhe ajudaremos a construir uma pequena casa na colina onde, após enturmar-se com o vilarejo e participar de nossa rotina, marcaremos a data de sua união com minha filha. Veja bem, quem decidirá são os deuses. Eles decidem quase tudo aqui nesse paraíso, Logan.” – sentenciou Amaruq.

Mesmo não entendendo todas as palavras ainda, o canadense conseguiu apreender o sentido e rumou para a sala, não sem antes despedir-se de todos e perguntar se poderia despedir-se de Arnaaluk e esta, voltando-se para os pais, perguntou carinhosamente se poderia estar com ele na sala por algumas horas, antes de dormir.

Os genitores não tinham nada a reclamar de nenhum de seus filhos e, segundo as tradições inuítes, quando um casal era montado, fosse por casamento arranjado, fosse por amor verdadeiro, essa dupla iniciava uma nova vida, independente do momento da união frente aos membros do vilarejo. Todos conheciam Arnaaluk e seus conhecimentos das tradições, mas não sabiam o quanto disso tudo era conhecido pelo forasteiro e não fosse por essa pequena dúvida, não teriam trocado olhares antes de responder:

“Vocês têm muito o que conversar, claro que pode estar um tempo com ele...” – Ahnah pesou docemente as palavras antes de falar.

Agradecendo com uma rápida inclinação do tronco e com seu olhar que sorria, Arnaaluk levou Logan até a sala onde havia uma grande lareira responsável pelo aquecimento de toda a casa. Diante dela, algumas peles estofadas estavam dispostas e havia alguns tapetes também, todos de peles. Sentando-se num dos estofados, a mulher ficou diante do canadense, sorrindo:

“Você deve ter muitas perguntas, não é, Logan?” – segurava-lhe a mão delicadamente e buscava compreender os matizes de azul nos olhos daquele homem.

A princípio, ele nada disse, sorriu para ela por conta do gesto genuíno que recebia. Quanto tempo havia passado desde o último contato com outro humano? Mais tempo ainda de uma mulher. Ele somente queria fechar os olhos e ser levado por aquela sensação idílica, onde não existia sofrimento, nem morte, nem dor... Ficar para sempre assim. Mas se havia uma coisa que Logan tinha aprendido com a Natureza é que nada é estático. Voltando sua atenção para o presente, ele finaliza o sorriso e solta:

“Algumas, Arnaaluk. Pra começar, o que é Yutu?” – retribuindo o carinho nas mãos da inuíte.

“Ah! Sim... É algo relacionado ao que você fez com meu cão. Sabe? Foi você quem atacou meu trenó e roubou alguns salmões, não?” – ao que ele respondeu positivamente – “Então, significa ‘arranhar’, mas eu não vi nenhuma arma com você. Como conseguiu aquilo?”

Logan fica receoso, as cenas de morte e dor voltam a sua mente e ele maldiz por já estar trazendo o passado para aquele lugar. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, sua mente contrapõe com imagens onde as garras haviam sido muito úteis; caçadas diversas, entalhes e, até mesmo, dentro da mina. É... Elas não eram boas ou más, mas sim o uso que se fazia delas... Pigarreando, ele não tem as palavras ainda para explicar o que elas são, mas pede à mulher que não se assuste com o que vai ver.

“As minhas armas estão dentro de mim.” – e diante da expressão interrogativa dela, ele se distancia e ejeta as duas trincas *SNIKT*, ao que a mulher leva as mãos ao rosto, de espanto e admiração. Aproxima-se e as toca deixando aos dois excitados pelo afluxo de energia do momento. *SNAKT*

“Eu acho melhor tu ir dormir, guria... Eu ‘tô tão a fim de você agora que posso não responder por mim, sacô?” – dando um passo para trás – “A gente vai ter todo tempo do mundo pra se conhecer...”

Ela ficou chateada pelo distanciamento, mas concordou em ir, pois também sentia dentro de si um instinto contrário ao esperado para o momento. Ela não deveria ceder à paixão ali. Mas não saiu sem antes roubar um beijo de seu amado!

Aconchegando-se nas peles, Logan não conseguia parar de pensar nela e, em seu quarto, o mesmo acontecia com Arnaaluk. Ambos pensaram em se aliviar da mesma forma: saindo para deitar-se na neve por alguns minutos. Felizmente, foram em momentos distintos e isso apaziguou a tormenta.

Conforme combinado, após se alimentarem e serem informados pelo canadense de que era possível toparem com três lobas na colina, mas que elas eram como uma família para ele, Ahnah disse para terem cuidado, pois as feras costumam demonstrar ciúmes através da agressividade...

Logan foi na frente com três bons pedaços de carne de baleia, bem como as amarras dos cães de trenó. Ele as alimentou e, enquanto comiam, as prendeu com carinho a uma das árvores, sempre se expressando com palavras tranquilas, sem demonstrar nenhuma agressividade. Assim que se aperceberam cativas, ficaram angustiadas. Tentaram romper as amarras, sem sucesso. Cada membro da família também trazia nacos de carnes, levando-os para que as lobas os respeitassem também. Todos, exceto Amaqjuaq, fizeram como ele explicou. O irmão mais velho de Arnaaluk tinha ficado com cicatrizes no braço e a única coisa que o acalmaria seria ter as peles pretas daquelas lobas como adorno... Logan entendeu, mas deixou claro que lutaria por elas! O que trouxe certa inimizade entre os dois.

A casinha foi construída em um dia e finalizada no outro, sendo que no primeiro dia ele já poderia passar a noite nela. Alguns homens mais velhos do vilarejo foram conhecer o forasteiro e acabaram ajudando na empreitada, o que somente acelerou o processo. Cada um deu um pedaço de pele. Todos achavam impossível um ser humano sobreviver muito tempo sem elas. Mas Logan não se preocupava com esses itens, ao menos, não enquanto estivesse morando sozinho. Ele foi introduzido à rotina do vilarejo e, quando a família de Arnaaluk saía para caçar ele os acompanhava. Mas também acompanhava outras famílias. Seu desejo de aprender os costumes e a língua era nítido e ele só conseguiria isso expondo-se ao máximo a eles!

Quando não caçava, estava no qadjgit inventando algum acessório, aprendendo algum nó, consertando ou construindo algum trenó. E, sempre que estava no vilarejo, passava as tardes e noites com Arnaaluk, que depois de poucos dias da mudança à casa da colina, tinha resolvido se mudar com ele também.

A atitude foi motivo de muita conversa entre ela e os pais. Ninguém compreendia a ansiedade dela, além da mãe; eles haviam deixado, pedindo que prometessem fazer amor somente depois de duas luas cheias, ou seja, quase dois meses...

“Sei que sob o mesmo teto isso pode ser impossível, minha filha... Mas é o tempo que os deuses pedem! Eles precisam abençoar essa união, não?” – falava, com entonação preocupada, sua mãe/xamã.

“Paciência! Paciência! Os deuses a pedem pois não sentem o que sentimos, não é mesmo? Eles não sentem o tempo correndo como neve derretendo ao Sol... Não precisam se preocupar com a morte!” – a filha retrucava – “Por esse pedido, pode ser que algumas noites eu venha dormir aqui, então... Vocês me permitem fazer isso?”

“Permitimos, filha. Sua cama ficará disponível por duas luas cheias... Depois disso, leve suas peles para seu novo lar. Dessa vez, por inteiro!” – Amaruq respondeu, reconhecendo naquela atitude ansiosa não uma má criação, mas um desejo profundo de consumar algo tão esperado.

“Também fomos jovens apaixonados, querida... E reconhecemos sua natureza resoluta. Mas se os deuses nos pedem calma, melhor desacelerar o trenó. Agora, vá ter com ele! Não adie mais esse momento para estar entre dois anciões!” – a mãe dela sorri de suas recordações e se enternece com o abraço apertado e longo da filha, antes de sair correndo pela porta.

“Arnaaluk pode ser uma mulher feita no que diz respeito a muitas coisas, mas não passa de uma adolescente no que diz respeito ao amor!” – completa o pai, ajudando a esposa a sentar-se numa das peles estofadas, diante da lareira.

E assim, a primeira lua cheia passa. Algumas noites ambos conseguiram conter o desejo, conversando até alta noite sobre tudo. Sobre como seria a vida a dois; sobre uma parte do passado de Logan; sobre os sonhos de Arnaaluk; sobre as diferenças entre ambos e o que isso significaria em suas vidas. Mas nenhuma dessas conversas poderia tocar na superfície da verdade... Até aquele momento de sua vida, Logan vinha crescendo como um adulto normal. Seu fator de cura ainda não havia encontrado a homeostase correta. Contudo, seria durante sua vida entre os inuítes que o canadense descobriria mais uma faceta de sua mutação...

Entre a primeira e segunda luas cheias houve muita movimentação no vilarejo. Era uma época próspera, pois as Belugas aproximavam-se da costa e, com isso, era possível caçá-las. Logan acompanhou alguns membros da família até essa caça, onde a Natureza deixava esses dois seres (humano e baleia) em pé de igualdade. Aos humanos era dada a capacidade de criar acessórios que sobrepujassem sua pequenez diante das Belugas e, a elas, era dada a vantagem de estar em seu meio! Portanto, era uma luta justa, onde muitas Belugas e muitos homens se machucavam e, segundo eles acreditavam, somente aquelas que não mais precisavam fazer parte da Natureza eram passíveis de virar caça.

Cada família pegava uma e, desta, aproveitava-se tudo! Óleo para lamparinas, pele para trenós, ossos para botões, arpões, acessórios, tendões para costura e carne para comer. Até o sangue servia de alimento aos cães e, algumas famílias, faziam manjares com esse fluido.

Foi nesse momento que Logan viu Arnaaluk em ação. E que também ela pôde ver o canadense caçar. Ambos realizavam o ato da caça com veneração ao momento e ao ser que daria sua vida para que a deles continuasse. Ambos se moviam complementarmente, como um balé ensaiado nas estrelas, antes de seus Espíritos animarem aqueles corpos.

As três lobas haviam adotado Arnaaluk como parte da alcateia. Compreendiam o papel da mulher em relação ao macho alfa e, raramente, reagiam agressivamente contra ela. Uma das lobas, a mais velha, não conseguia disfarçar os ciúmes quando Logan beijava a inuíte na frente delas. Rosnava abertamente e ficava em posição de ataque. Apesar das tentativas de suprimir esse comportamento, os dois tiveram que alterar a rotina:

“Ela chegou antes de mim, querido! É normal que nós respeitemos esse ciúme dela e não que ela deva se submeter a mim, não é mesmo? No lugar dela, eu também teria ciúmes e, sinceramente, não sei se seria tão complacente!” – redarguia Arnaaluk sempre que o canadense comentava algo sobre o comportamento da loba.

“Mesmo, senhorita?... Então ‘cê só parece desencanada, mas esconde uma loba dentro de você?” – Logan provoca, abraçando-a por trás enquanto beija seu pescoço.

“Me atrevo a dizer que ninguém é 100% humano, amor. Todos temos nosso lado animal. E eu sei que sempre dou vazão ao meu quando caço, senão, já teria virado caça, não é mesmo?...” – ela aceita o beijo, virando-se em seguida para que pudesse beijá-lo também.

Depois de alguns minutos Arnaaluk adentra a casa de seus pais e encontra todos reunidos na sala. Ao vê-la entrar, o irmão mais velho sentencia:

“Mais uma noite de 5 contra 1, minha irmã?! Desse jeito, esse homem não vai aguentar até a próxima lua cheia...”

“Amaqjuaq! Esse não é um assunto para se brincar...” – Siqiniq bronqueia, defendendo a irmã – “Eu fico feliz que Logan não seja tão materialista quanto você, irmão...”

Ao que Amaqjuaq dá um soco no ombro do irmão, com cara de poucos amigos e recebe um olhar de reprimenda do pai.

Nesse clima, onde tradição, compromisso e desejo se entrechocam, os dias foram passando e, finalmente, a segunda lua cheia chegou. Eles sabiam que no dia dessa lua a cerimônia seria feita e todos os bens de Arnaaluk seriam transportados para a casa de Logan, na colina. Eles tinham vencido! Vencido, acima de tudo, a si mesmos! Estavam orgulhosos de começar uma vida de acordo com o desejo dos deuses.

Arnaaluk acordou em polvorosa. Desde os primeiros raios da manhã começou a preparar sua mudança. Aproveitava algumas costelas de baleia cobertas de pele como caixa de mudança e, desse modo, dentro de poucas horas tinha empacotado todos os seus pertences.

“Se vocês não fossem morar tão perto, ficaria ofendida com sua alegria diante da partida, minha filha...” – diz Ahnah sorrindo da aura de impaciência estampada em cada atitude de Arnaaluk.

Ambas sorriem e a mais nova para diante da matrona, percebendo o quanto o tempo havia chegado para ela. Já fazia alguns dias que a xamã não saia da casa para nada, alegando falta de força nas pernas e problemas de visão.

“Se não fosse por Siqiniq, mamãe, eu jamais a deixaria! A senhora continua forte por dentro, mas seu corpo me deixa preocupada... Há algo que possa fazer pela senhora?” – levando a última pele para a sala, onde depois colocaria na caixa improvisada.

“Ah... Minha filha... Eu sinto minha mente, meu Espírito, tão vivos como quando conheci seu pai! Mas, realmente, meu corpo já não corresponde a esse vigor e, eu preciso dizer, ele até parece antagônico... Quando mais fraco o corpo fica, mais vigor interno eu sinto, minha pequena! Mas não se preocupe comigo! Hoje o dia é seu e de Logan! Faremos a cerimônia no início da noite, está bem?”

Arnaaluk não poderia chorar. Não sabendo o que sabe, que a vida continua, que nossos antepassados reencarnam no seio das famílias que os amaram e que a vida de sua mãe, como xamã e mulher, havia sido cheia de alegrias e amor. Como ficar triste diante disso? Como não aceitar que estamos todos de passagem e que, se vivermos dentro do que acreditamos, jamais precisaremos sofrer quando nosso corpo perder o viço e nosso Espírito estiver livre! Pensando assim, ela emite para a mãe energias tão positivas que são quase palpáveis. Assim como é nítida a melhora corporal da matrona diante dessa ode à vida.

Os cães auxiliam Arnaaluk a chegar com a mudança. Vendo-a subir a colina, Logan se prepara para ajudá-la com o que fosse necessário.

“Não comi nada ainda...” – com o rosto corado pela friagem da manhã, ar condensado saindo de sua boca – “Quero começar esse dia comendo em nossa casa. Como farei até o fim de meus dias! Sempre com você, Logan!” – e sorria, visivelmente feliz.

O canadense aproveita para pegar num dos lados da caixa de mudança, enquanto a inuíte pegava no outro para colocarem a caixa na varanda da casa (construída depois por Logan, ainda com resquícios da construção que era usada nas minas de pedra), então ele fala:

“Vou pra cozinha, então. Você cuida da mudança?” – sorrindo de lado enquanto ela acena com a cabeça.

Logo um cheiro de pão frito toma conta do ar. Logan havia feito um fermento a partir de umas batatas que tinha conseguido com um barco europeu, em troca de algumas peles. E não era só isso: café, açúcar, farinha e sal. Foi com esses ingredientes que ele preparou a surpresa do café com pão.

“Que cheiros gostosos são esses, Logan?” – inquiri Arnaaluk do lado de fora da casa.

“Hoje vamos tomar um café da manhã como eu costumava tomar no Yukon! Tudo bem pra você, Arnaa?” – responde a voz firme do homem.

“Você sabe que eu adoro novidades, amado. O problema será se eu gostar!” – soltando uma gostosa gargalhada que faz as lobas uivarem e os cães latirem.

Logan ri de dentro da casa e avisa que estava pronto, preparando uma xícara com café, sem açúcar e deixando alguns cubos dele num pires. Apoiou algumas fatias de pão frito no centro da mesa, sobre um pedaço de papel envelhecido e não perdeu nenhuma expressão do rosto de Arnaaluk enquanto ela experimentava o café amargo e o pão. Explicou sobre o açúcar, mas disse que não usava e ela disse ter gostado do sabor amargo mesmo. O pão foi algo que ela não fez muita questão, mas o café foi um divisor de águas. Deu uma energia maior àquela mulher já tão ativa e, com isso, até o fim de seus dias, o café amargo que Logan fazia foi presença diária na casa.

Passaram o dia cuidando de alguns peixes pegos por ela no dia anterior. Esses alimentos seriam dados a todos do vilarejo, como representação de sua união. Precisavam estar perfeitos para trazer felicidade a quem os comesse.

Logan nunca imaginou conseguir se encaixar tão rápido em qualquer lugar, sentir-se pertencer a algo tão grande e lindo como aquele povo. E, acima de tudo, sentir aquela energia tão certa e revigorante quando estava ao lago de Arnaaluk. Ela havia comentado sobre os sonhos com ele e, nesse momento, passou a questionar a existência de Deus e dos Espíritos. Isso o levou a pensamentos mais abstratos que ele gostava de dividir com a futura esposa. Ambos, ao verem as coisas materiais mais comuns, podiam sempre questionar o lado sagrado daquilo, como quem entende estar em concordância com um algo maior, doador da vida e da felicidade. Jamais esperando ser bajulado por aqueles que estão na Terra, mas apenas esperando que essas pessoas vivam o melhor possível, fazendo seu melhor, amando e sendo amados como uma forma de veneração ao Uno.

A tarde chega e ambos descem a colina, levando algumas dezenas de peixes na caixa antes ocupada pelas peles de Arnaaluk e por vários utensílios de osso: pentes, botões, agulhas, esculturas representando sua família, ossículos e algumas peles já iniciadas em alguma confecção. Eles encontram todos na parte central do vilarejo, até mesmo os mais anciãos ali estavam, amparados por seus bisnetos, sentados em banquinhos de madeira, ao redor de cinco fogueiras posicionadas em zigue-zague.

Arnaaluk explica a Logan que ele terá de fumar um cachimbo com ervas mágicas, capazes de aumentar sua visão do invisível e, com isso, prepará-lo para um entendimento maior daquela união. Ela também fumaria e, em seguida, se sentariam de costas um para o outro, numa pequena plataforma de madeira que existia entre as fogueiras e ali ficariam até voltar do transe. As pessoas do vilarejo comeriam os peixes, conversariam sobre as impressões que tinham do novo casal enquanto isso.

“Mas de que adianta não ouvirmos o que falarão de nós?” – o homem questionou.

“É a primeira lição da união: O que os outros falam não importa mais do que um diz ao outro, Logan!” – a inuíte responde, acariciando o rosto do prometido.

Diante de uma resposta dessas, ele só consegue pensar em esperar com paciência pelas outras lições, confiando ser digno delas, mesmo que não tivesse nascido entre aquele povo.

Tudo acontece como ela havia explicado, depois de desejar muita felicidade para ambos, aceitando os peixes oferecidos em nome do vilarejo e fazendo com que os mais novos de cada família pegassem um para cada morador, Ahnah mistura algumas ervas num curioso cachimbo de madeira escura retorcida, com bocal de osso e, indo até a fogueira central, ela o acende, baforando até que as ervas ficassem vermelho-vivo. A xamã o estende ao canadense que aceita reverentemente, dando várias tragadas e passando-o para a esposa que faz o mesmo. Ambos se sentam de costas um para o outro, apoiando as mãos lateralmente, de modo que a mão direita de Arnaaluk ficasse sobre a esquerda de Logan e a direita dele sobre a esquerda dela, com os dedos entrelaçados.

O efeito da droga aparece logo. Logan a vivencia voltando a uma alcateia de lobos, mas não os lobos pretos costumeiros, mas sim, grandes e cinzas, de olhos verdes profundos. Ele está paralisado e, apesar disso, pensa em manter-se submisso quando um redemoinho de neve passa pelos lobos e os une todos sob a mesma forma: de uma espécie de Wendigo que ataca Logan com uma rapidez incrível! Ele sangra na neve e, apesar disso, continua pensando o quanto quer que as coisas deem certo. Ele precisa disso! Precisa provar para si que não é um animal! Que se viveu entre eles, mesmo assim os sobrepujou. Ele é algo mais, algo que ainda não compreende, mas com a ajuda de Arnaaluk será capaz de entender. Ele sente seus antebraços queimarem e uma voz ansiosa dentro de si que pedia para sair, pedia para ejetar as garras! Contudo, ele foi mais forte, ele decidia que ninguém mais morreria por dar vazão àquela voz! Rose havia sido a primeira e a última! E, quando pensou na ruiva, o seu sangue começou a se misturar com a neve, no mesmo redemoinho de onde surgiu Wendigo e, daquele redemoinho avermelhado, surgiu Rose, mais velha, ainda tranquila, ainda com seu olhar compreensivo, do mesmo tom de verde do lobo gigante. Ela ficou entre Logan e o Wendigo, falando algo impossível de compreender, gesticulando algo impossível de ver ela domou aquela fera e o fez voltar a ser um lobo cinzento, os olhos de ambos eram iguais! E, então, o lobo saltou para acabar de vez com o canadense e, ao fazer isso, sumiu dentro do coração de Rose que o absorveu, protegendo-o. Nesse instante, ela se vira para ele e diz, dentro de sua mente, sem mover os lábios:

“Sei que não precisa de proteção, mas quero que saiba que pode contar com ela, James... Você vai ser muito feliz, mais feliz do que em toda sua vida depois desse momento, por isso, aproveite-o e, depois dele, só vejo escuridão! Não se feche a ponto de ignorar o quanto você é melhor em meio às pessoas. A solidão somente trará o pior de você, meu amigo...”

E tudo some, ele só sente que está voltando ao cerimonial, voltando a sentir o cheiro do peixe preparado por Arnaaluk, o cheiro das pessoas de seu núcleo familiar, o cheiro da própria alma-gêmea que ainda permanecia em transe... Essa foi a primeira vez que Logan percebe se recuperar rápido de substâncias estranhas. Ahnah disse que ninguém nunca ficou tão pouco no mundo dos espíritos e que ele deveria esperar Arnaaluk retornar, o que demorou quase uma hora. O efeito do transe também foi pesado para a inuíte. Ela retornou chorando baixinho, dizendo que não teriam filhos... Era como se ela tivesse visto toda a vida que teriam juntos naquela hora. Era para ser assim, tinha acontecido com todos antes deles, mas para Logan, pela rapidez de seu retorno, ele teve, ao mesmo tempo, certeza de que seria espetacular e certeza de que depois disso, ainda haveria muita dor...

E era isso, agora podiam ser marido e mulher, passar o resto dos seus dias juntos. Vivendo um dia de cada vez, claro! Mas com uma visão mais ampla do que construiriam juntos.

Quando Arnaaluk se levantou, tremendo, chorosa, com olhar inquiridor sobre o que ele tinha vivenciado apenas recebeu uma imensidão azul de compreensão seguido de um abraço e um chamego no cabelo. O tremor foi passando, a respiração compassando e ele então solta:

“Vem, gata... Vamos pra casa... Lá a gente toma uma sopa quente de legumes” – ela o olha estranho – “É! Teu maridão gosta de cozinhar esquisitices!” – e ri – “E falamos sobre o que aconteceu aqui, ‘tá bom?”

Despedem-se de todos os que ainda estavam ali, olham a Lua gigante e vão a pé para a colina. No meio do caminho, Logan recebe a permissão de pegar a inuíte no colo e, com isso, adentram a casa onde iniciariam uma vida nova. Onde seriam, em alguns meses do ano, nômades em conjunto com as pessoas do vilarejo. Onde viveriam histórias de caça e de encontros com o desconhecido. Onde, Logan sabia, convidaria a esposa para sair um pouco daquele mundo de neve e gelo para conhecer um pouquinho do seu antigo mundo. Não para que ela resolvesse fazer parte dele, mas com intuito de ratificar a escolha do canadense... Tantas aventuras onde seriam protagonistas. A primeira de todas, a aventura de viver! Viver como marido e mulher, essa sim, diante deles, naquele instante onde ambos cruzam a ombreira da porta.

A tristeza de Arnaaluk pela visão de esterilidade era tão grande! Nem mesmo estava animada com a possibilidade de, finalmente, entregar-se ao marido e, respeitando isso, Logan apoiou os pés dela no chão e a deixou em pé, dando um “beijo de pinguim” nela, enquanto falava:

“Minha visão não foi só de rosas, Arnaa... Mas eu escolho qual das coisas vistas vai afetar meu humor. Eu foco naquilo que eu quero e, nesse momento, eu quero a felicidade de estar com você. Mesmo que seja só pra comer uma sopa de legumes, sabe? O transe que passamos foi tão real que as vozes ainda ecoam na minha mente. Eu podia me deixar levar por elas...” – olhando profundamente em seus olhos – “Mas eu ‘tô contigo agora e é isso que importa!”

Por alguns minutos, ela fica congelada por essas palavras, matutando, enquanto o esposo caminha para a cozinha: “Como lidar com essa eternidade? Como estar presente conhecendo o futuro? Como não se deixar macular por ele?”. Ela queria ter filhos!... – nesse segundo, ela é inundada por todas as outras imagens de felicidade daquele mesmo futuro, imagens tão poderosas quanto aquela que a prendia, que haviam sido suprimidas tão somente pelo foco que Arnaaluk havia dado!

Batendo na palma da mão, ainda vestindo as luvas, ela então entende o que Logan quis dizer e anota essa como a segunda lição: “Usar o presente como a dádiva que ele é.”

Voltando sua atenção aos barulhos vindos da cozinha ela ouve uma antiga canção cantada em inglês pelo canadense. Uma canção das minas de pedra. Uma canção sobre embriaguez e amizade, saudade e mulheres. Os pratos estavam com a sopa. O fogão mantinha a cozinha quentinha e, por isso, ele vestia calça e camisa. Ele a deixou olhar vagarosamente seus músculos, seu físico e, com movimentos calculados aprontava a refeição, fazendo-a sorrir e remover o grosso casaco de peles para sentar-se na cadeira e aproveitar aquele momento. O momento antes das coisas nunca mais serem as mesmas entre eles.

Logan estava contendo seus desejos, esperando que a esposa demonstrasse alguma iniciativa nesse sentido para, então, deixar claro o quanto também a desejava e o quanto estava se reprimindo.

Trocando olhares e sorrisos, ambos comeram algumas colheradas da sopa, enquanto acariciavam suas mãos com a mão livre.

“Eu precisava saborear sua sopa, seria rude se não o fizesse, mas agora que já comi, só posso dizer que ela não aplacou minha verdadeira fome, Logan...” – enquanto seus dedos entrelaçavam com o do esposo.

Parando de comer e levantando-se, ele chacoteia: “Eu não tenho sentimentos pra você ferir, Arnaaluk! Sou um bruto! Você ainda não notou?” – ela ri da frase, enquanto ele corre até ela, prensando-a na parede e enchendo-a de beijos enquanto tirava o casaco mais leve que ela vestia e, em seguida, sua própria camisa. Beija-a no pescoço, ela sente cócegas e ri baixinho, colocando as mãos em seu peito. Ambos sentem novamente aquelas fagulhas elétricas e, para o canadense, havia o extra de seus sentidos aguçados, fazendo-o ouvir o acelerar do coração da companheira, sua alteração respiratória e todos os hormônios que ela exalava! Eles passam o restante da noite se amando e Logan pensa: “Que se dane a escuridão, a solidão, que se dane todo o resto! Enquanto eu puder estar com essa mulher!”

Os anos foram passando e, nitidamente, a inuíte ia seguindo o curso esperado da vida. Perdendo o viço, a capacidade de ir às caçadas, a força muscular, a capacidade de enxergar. Coisa que não acontecia com Logan! Seu corpo havia encontrado aquele ponto de homeostase, onde nascimento e morte celular eram empatados!

Foi então que a lição mais difícil sobre sua mutação se fez presente: ele não envelheceria! Não perderia o viço e nem as forças! Nenhum cabelo branco em sua cabeça ou barba; nenhuma deficiência em sua visão; nenhum problema com sua libido!

Em seus últimos dias, Arnaaluk relembrou aquele dia fatídico onde soube que não teriam filhos e, nesse momento, soube o quanto aquilo havia sido insignificante diante da vida que tiveram. Diante de todas as melhorias que conseguiram levar ao seu povo! Ela só sentia o fato dele ser tão fiel, tão comprometido, tão presente...

“Eu sinto muito não conseguir mais dar todas as coisas que você precisa, meu amor...” – sua voz quase falhando, sua respiração como um fio. Logan sentia a decadência física, mas era capaz de presenciar uma fortaleza moral através dos olhos da esposa.

“Eu que te devo desculpas, Arnaa... Eu juro que não sabia que minha maldição também era não envelhecer, além dessas malditas gar* – ela o interrompe, unindo forças para colocar os dedos na boca dele, ainda sentindo, os dois, aquelas fagulhas elétricas, como da primeira vez.

Agregando forças das forças dele, ela consegue explanar: “Elas não são malditas, nada seu é maldito! É um dom maravilhoso para os que têm a felicidade de estar ao seu lado, meu amor... Acho que minha mãe estava certa, as coisas são o que são, têm suas energias próprias, nós é que damos qualidades binárias pra elas. A mesma situação que você vê como maldição e que, realmente, pode te fazer sofrer se você a encarar assim é, para os outros, algo desejado. O que eu não daria para explorar contigo os seus próximos anos?!” – e uma tosse curta a interrompe momentaneamente, quando Logan aproveita para beijar suas mãos envelhecidas – “Foco, meu caro... Foi o que me disse e é o que deixo para você... Foque no presente que é cada dia e na vida! Viva intensamente! Ame intensamente! Se puder, tenha muitos filhos*”.

Agora era a vez de Logan a interromper, com um beijo ardente nos lábios, para dizer depois:

“Aceito seu conselho sobre o foco... Quanto ao resto, não vou prometer... Acho que quem vive tanto quanto eu, precisa também sentir a perda, ter seu luto, num tempo diferente do resto, não? Eu não ia querer que você arranjasse outro logo em seguida da minha morte!” – ambos riem – “E como agora meu foco é você, chega mais pra lá que eu quero deitar contigo, como temos feito nesses últimos 45 anos, gata.”

Ajudando-a a dar espaço, eles se aninham como quando eram mais jovens. Ela passando suavemente sua mão no peito dele, ele chamegando o cabelo dela. Ficam assim por várias horas até que a mão não mais se move no peito. O chamego acaba sentindo a temperatura corporal baixar cada vez mais. Ele escuta os últimos batidos do coração daquela que o salvou da vida entre os animais. Sente o último suspiro da mulher que deu a ele tudo que tinha!

Ela havia quebrado as tradições por ele, havia ficado e falecido em sua casa. Desde há muito eram considerados párias pelo vilarejo, desde que a família de Arnaaluk foi deixando de existir, um a um. Desde que as histórias sobre as garras do forasteiro e sobre ele não envelhecer haviam ganho as orelhas de todos.

Levando-a para a lateral da casa, ele a enterra calmamente. Não havia ninguém para chorar por ela, mas como chorar por alguém decidido e que teve uma vida cheia de alegrias e amor?

“Seu Espírito ‘tá livre, guria! Eu só posso te agradecer de todo meu coração e alma! Tu sempre vai ser minha Katsitsanóron³. Eu te amo!”

E, não tendo nada mais que o prendesse naquele lugar, Logan abandona a região e retorna à cidade, sentindo uma incrível solidão, ele ignora o conselho de Rose enquanto se deita na cama de uma estalagem conhecida como “Profecia”.

\----

LEGENDAS:

¹Dialeto falado pelos nativos que habitavam próximos ao delta do Rio Mackenzie.

²Arranhar.

³Flor preciosa.


End file.
